Estrella de media noche
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: One shot de una navidad de Reneesme Cullen. Disfrutenlo


**Estrella de media noche**

Mi nombre es Reneésme Cullen, más conocida como Nessie por todos en mi familia. He cumplido los tres años, sin embargo aparento los diez. Mi crecimiento ha sido bastante rápido, tanto físico como mental.

Mi madre, Isabella Swan, ha querido hacerme experimentar la magia de la navidad. No entiendo realmente la razón de molestarse en ello, pero seguramente mi Jacob quería darme una alegría más tomando por esxcusa la fecha y convenció a mi madre de hacerlo. Mi padre, Edward Cullen, estaba encantado, sin mencionar a mi tía Alice, quien estaba lista para preparar la decoración.

En mi vida he experimentado muchas emociones fuertes, por lo cual pensar en un día del año en el cual la familia pueda estar relajada, sin las tensiones de los Vulturis, es el mejor regalo que pudiese pedir.

La cada no cambiaba, mis padres no cambiaban, solo Jacob y yo cambiabamos. La casa seguía siendo la misma mansión enorme, con miles de muebles innecesarios usados para mantener las apariencias. El ser la única que requiriera un trato especial me hacía sentir que no tenía lugar con ellos, aún así, confiaba en la promesa de mi madre, de que está navidad eso cambiaría, ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Aquellos sentimientos de serían capaces de desaparecer? Esperaba que así fuera, eso era todo lo que pedía, junto con la seguridad de mi familia.

Los días comenzaban a pasar, y la familia hizo las compras navideñas muy rápidamente. No pedí nada específico, solo una tarde a solas con Jacob. Era él único que, tal vez, pudiera entender como me estaba sintiendo, por eso quería salir con él, para alejar esos pensamientos tristes que me rodean, ya que me daba miedo que al final yo simplemente fuese una carga para todos ellos. Ya estaban celebrando navidad por el hecho de mi existencia, normalmente no me preocuparía, pero, ¿Y si cambiaban más cosas por mí? Después del enfrentamiento con los Vulturis me quedó más que claro, que todos estarían dispuestos a morir por mí, ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero que nadie haga algo que no le guste por mí.

Jacob me llevó a un claro en el bosque tomando prestado el ferrari de mi madre. Estacionamos a las afueras del bosque de Forks y nos adentramos para llegar al claro, pasando por medio de las diversas plantas y árboles a nuestro alrededor. Podía sentir la belleza de la naturaleza, la belleza de las hojas de los árboles, de los petalos de los flores, al tener el rojizo atardecer frente a ellos. Era un hermoso espectaculo, pero aún más hermoso cuando llegamos al claro.

Jacob se recostó en medio de la hierva y de inmediato lo abracé, mostrandole inconcientemente todas mis sensaciones.

-¿Eso era lo que te tenía tan deprimida?- me preguntó preocupado,

-No quiero molestar a nadie- le dije tristemente-. Siento que soy única en el mundo.

Jacob me devolvió el abrazo y sentí el calor de sus protectores brazos, como si intentase sacarme del cascaron de amargura que había creado en mi mente, tratando de alejar todos los horrores que se acercaban a mi mente. Jacob podía controlar las sombras a la perfección, ese era su don, era capaz de hacerte sentir deseada, amada, necesitada, quizá porque lo era, me hacía sentir que yo cumplía un roll muy importante en su vida, aunque no estaba segura de cual. No podía determinar el roll que cumplía para él.

Jacob me levantó al aire y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, mientras mis rizos caían a su cara.

-Lo que necesitas es una aventura navideña.

-¿Aventura navideña?- pregunté sin entender.

-Sí, algo que pueda despejar todos esos tontitos pensamientos de ti- Jacob hablaba con su tono suave, el tono que me dedicaba solo a mí-. Vamos, tu familia y yo tenemos cosas en que ponernos de acuerdo.

Jacob me llevó devuelta al auto, mientras disfrutabamos del espectaculo del crepúsculo, en donde el rojizo cielo desaparece volviendose un hermoso vacío oscuro con brillantes estrellas que iluminan todo a tu alrededor, estrellas que muestran la esperanza, que brillan aún en su muerte, que muestran toda la maravilla del universo.

Llegamos a casa en muy poco tiempo y Jacob me dejó en manos de Rosalie (muy a su pesar), para evitar que descubriera la sorpresa de mi aventura navideña. ¿A qué se podría referir con eso? A pesar de que tenía un buen intelecto y que conocía muy bien a mi Jacob no era capaz de descifrar que tenía en mente. Me hubiese gustadosaberlo, pero no todo se tiene en la vida.

-¿Qué van a hacer tía Rose?

-Me gustaría saberlo, pero aunque lo supiera no te lo diría- me contestó en tono juguetón-. Aunque me paresca imposible, sé que Jacob te quiere dar una gran navidad, así que no le arruinaré el plan.

-¿Soy una carga?

Nunca había visto a mi tía Rose mostrar ninguna expresión de asombro y desconcertación como la que vi ahora. Su mente no podía comprender el por qué yo pensaba algo así, creo que debido a que soy la única en mi especie, la única puede entender todas mis interrogantes, había otros como yo, pero muy pocos, y mucho menos los que tenían una familia como yo, ¿Acaso estaba destinada a ser una incomprendida?

-Sinceramente, Nessie, no soy capaz de comprenderte.

-Eso imaginé... nadie lo entiende.

-¿Por qué te sientes así?

-Porque cada vez cambian más cosas por mí... estoy segura de que estarían dispuestos a morir por mí y no quiero eso...

-Aunque lo que dices es verdad, nadie va a morir Nessie...

-Podría pasar... los Vulturis están esperando su oportunidad.

-Y los retendremos de nuevo.

No tenía sentido discutir con mi tía Rose, ninguna iba a ceder, por lo cual decidí callar.

Mi padre y mi madre entraron a la habitación para darme la noticia de la aventura navideña de los Cullen.

-Nos vamos a Belén.

-¿Belén?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Jacob cree que es necesario que comprendas el verdadero significado de la navidad- me explicó mi padre sonriendo-. Por lo cual hemos resuelto buscar las raices del tema y decidimos ir a visitar el lugar en que nació Jesús, creemos que es el mejor modo de descubrirlo, ya que es donde empezó todo.

En verdad no pensaba que fuese una buena idea, ¿De qué me iba a servir todo esto? ¿De qué le iba a servir a mi familia? ¿Qué estaba planeando Jacob? No podía entender la manera de pensar que tenían.

El vuelo partió a la mañana siguiente. Era un 24 de Diciembre normal, la nieve caía por los alrededores de Forks como era de esperarse, y yo era llevada a la línea privada de los Cullen. Nuestro avión estaba listo para salir y solo para nosotros. Era increíble los prostigios que se obtienen por tener el apellido Cullen, pero eso solo lo pensaban los humanos, porque todos sabiamos lo que tenía en especial el apellido Cullen.

Todavía no entendía el significado de ir a Jerusalén, ¿Qué traería que fuera tan bueno? ¿Qué planeaba Jacob? Solo mi padre lo sabía y no había dicho ni una palabra. El avión despegó a las tres de la mañana con tal de que llegasemos a Belén a las once de las noches.

Me desesperaba no saber que era lo que tenían en mente mis padres y Jacob, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, total, estaba en el avión y no podía saltar al vacío.

En medio del vuelo pude ver como las nubes envolvían al avión en una masa interminable de niebla, lo que causó que nuestro avión casi perdiese el rumbo, pero se restableció.

Tuve que dormir varias veces, en los brazos de mi madre, donde me sentía segura y cómoda. Solo esperaba que todo se acabara y a mi despertar me di cuenta de que mi deseo estaba más cerca de realizarse, ya que podía divisar los pueblos israelitas a nuestros pies. Belén no debía estar lejos en comparación con lo ya recorrido.

El aeropuerto estaba repleto, pero al ser de noche no había problema en que mi familia pasara. Sentí que muchos de mis tíos dejaron de respirar, lo cual encontré razonable. A pesar de mi edad, era más que consciente del sentimiento de atracción a la sangre que sentían mis familiares, sobre todo porque yo también la necesitaba, aunque no tanto como ellos.

Salimos del aeropuerto y pude apreciar la belleza de las luces en la nocturna ciudad, que cubría desde casas a edificios de la ciudad, sin embargo, aunque el espectaculo nocturno resultaba impresionante, sobre todo con el reflejo de las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo en las luces de la ciudad, el lugar al que nos dirigíamos era a los montes de Judea, en donde se encontraba enclavada la ciudad.

Jacob se veía confiado, como si supiese que su plan estaba resultando, cuando de mí ni una sonrisa salía, sin embargo, mis padres, tíos y abuelos compartieron el entusiasmo. Mi madre me entregó a Jacob.

-Vuelve aquí a la una de la mañana- le ordenó mi madre.

-Dejalo en mis manos- le respondió Jacob con confianza.

Al parecer los que iríamos al monte seríamos yo y Jacob.

Tomamos un taxi que nos dejo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, en donde el camino sería tomado por nosotros. Jacob se convirtió en lobo y yo me monté en su lomo. Sabía que él quería que yo sintiera la brisa del viento atravesar mi rostro, mientras que el me conducía a un paisaje completamente diferente a la ciudad. Un cordón de montañas en una enorme planicie de puras tierras fértiles verdes, que expresaban su vida a la luz de media luna que se cernía ante nosotros, al igual que las estrellas nos iluminaban como si fuesemos los protagonistas de una historia no escrita. La sensación de libertad era relajante, como si Jacob tratase de hacerme escapar de la realidad, como si me obligase a salir de lo que existe en el mundo. Él no podía hablar y no hacía falta. Sus acciones hablaban por él, él quería que yo me sintiese como yo misma, libre sin lazos que me atasen al mundo, haciendome sentir importante, y libre. Siempre supe que yo era importante para Jacob y siempre supe que Jacob me conocía, pero ¿Cómo podía conocerme tan bien cómo para encontrar justo lo que necesitaba? Entonces ocurrió. Sentí en mis ojos un destello de luz y mis brazos se soltaron del lomo de Jacob causando que me mantuviera en el aire. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estuve en el aire, pero mientras lo estuve, tuve una visión. Mi vista se había desvanecido, los colores se convirtieron en un blanco infinito, solo distinguiendo mi cuerpo que flotaba en el aire, ¿Era la muerte? ¿Cómo había ocurrido? No estaba segura, pero una hermosa mujer, vestida muy humildimente se me acercó y me tomó de los brazos como lo hacía mi madre. Se sentía completamente igual, solo que yo era incapaz de moverme.

-Reneésme- me dijo acariciando mis rizos pelirrojos-. Pocos niños son tan bendecidos como tú...

-¿Bendecida?- pregunté, no podía ver en que había sido bendecida-. Yo soy una carga para mi familia...

-Eres lo que les da un sentido- me corrigió la hermosa mujer-. Tu existencia juega un roll importante en sus vidas, al igual que la de mi hijo jugó en la mía.

-¿Quién eres?

-Confía en mis palabras Reneésme, mi nombre es María, y te aseguro que no solo tu familia, sino también Jacob te necesitan.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Mi querida Reneésme, yo sé mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro como si fuese un bebé-. Tu futuro no ha comenzado todavía, traerás alegría a personas que sin ti, jamás hubiesen encontrado la verdadera felicidad. Por eso eres bendecida.

-¿Cómo traigo la felicidad?

-Eres una buena persona, que traerá la felicidad- repitió con dulzura, usando una voz demasiado suave-. El camino que elijas para el futuro definirá millones de vidas, pero con seguridad puedo decirte, que harás felices a más personas de las que irás a herir, confía en el juicio de una virgen.

Había tenido mis sospechas de la identidad de la mujer que me había hablado, pero no fue hasta el último momento en que me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a la virgen María con un mensaje de esperanza, un mensaje de vida, para que pudiese seguir adelante, confiando en que mis decisiones traerían felicidad y no desgracia. Tenía que confiar en ella, lo sentía en el corazón y el alma.

Para cuando mi visión volvió a reconocer los colores, lo primero que vi fue el rostro preocupado de Jacob que me soostenía impaciente. Quería saber que había ocurrido, estaba impaciente, intranquilo, no podía soportar la inseguridad de no saber que me había ocurrido, me lo decían sus dulces ojos. Alcé mi mano a su rostro y le mostré todo. Jacob quedó estupefacto, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

-Nessie, siempre supe que eras especial- me dijo entre risas-. Pero esto va más allá de lo que jamás hubiese esperado.

-Gracias por traerme a Belén Jacob- le dije recostandome en su pecho-. Ahora sé que vale la pena... que vale la pena vivir para hacer felices a todos.

-Es media noche, tenemos una hora antes de volver- me dijo recostandose en la dura hierba, contemplando el estrellado cielo-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Apreciar las estrellas de la media noche- le dije recostandome en su firme pecho para ver las hermosas estelas de las estrellas que nos brindaban la luz de la esperanza-. Nunca olvidaré el verdadero significado de la navidad.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Estar agradecidos por tener familias, amar y mantener las esperanzas... la vida recién a comenzado para mí.

-Bien dicho Nessie- me dijo Jacob abrazandome con un brazo, transmitiendome su calor-. Si la eternidad nos espera, en ese caso es mejor pensar en que todos los días serán tan maravillosos como hoy.

-Y todas las noches tan hermosas.

Me quedé apreciando los hermosos cielos estrellados, con una nueva forma de ver mi mundo, el mundo que se nos abría a todos. El mundo cambia a cada segundo, por lo cual debemos adaptarnos y mantener los buenos recuerdos de las experiencias que tengamos. Me quedaría viendo ese infinito cielo con Jacob que representaba nuestras infinitas existencias, que al igual que las estrellas de media noche en esta noche buena, nunca dejarían de brillar.

**Fin**


End file.
